The Legend of Beruk
by beruk881
Summary: We all know and love Aang and Korra, but what about the Avatar's that came before them? Meet Beruk, and follow his journey as he masters the elements, learns what it means to be the Avatar, and saves the world.
1. Prologue - The Boy (Book 1)

**AUTHORS NOTE**

Before we begin just some background info. This story features none of the characters from the shows, as it is set hundreds of years before they are even born (although some characters will be inspired by them). Thus, Toph has not discovered metal bending, the Air Nomads are still thriving, in short this is a pre-Sozin world. The world is more similar to Last Airbender than Legend of Korra, and I am trying to make a more adult, darker world. I have four books planned they are, in order; Book One: Guidance, Book Two: Training, Book Three: Trials, Book Four: War. At this stage I would say that each book will have roughly 13 chapters, but this is subject to change.

 **Most importantly** if you enjoy these first two chapters, please review, follow, favourite, or anything like that so I know there's an interest, I'll continue for a few more chapters, but if I get no interest I'll probably just call it quits.

Book One: Guidence

Prologue - The Boy

The boulders shuddered as they rose from the ground, and then fell back to the earth with a crash.

"Again" barked the well dressed man on the balcony.

Once more the multitude of boulders rose in a haphazard manner, some not even budging, and some slowly making their way to eye level. Only one rose without hesitation, and the man looked over the sea of children to discern its bender.

His eyes came to rest upon a well muscled boy in the back corner, quietly going about his business. His eyes narrowed, suspiciously studying the boy. This boy was clearly beyond the level of his peers, and the master had never seen him before. He must be a spy. There was only one way to find out for sure.

"Enough. Sparring. Into pairs now." barked the master, with air or somebody used to having his way.

The students slowly gathered into pairs, the suspicious boy with the girl next to him. This wouldn't do, the master needed to examine him personally.

"No. You boy, in the back. You will spar with me as a demonstration." said the master, hiding a smirk. He would show this boy what happens to those who make a mockery of his classes.

"Yes, Master Shi Fen" said the boy

Shi Fen glared at the boy, and took his ready stance. Feet spread wide, fists clenched, and tucked into his sides. Across the courtyard the boy mirrored his pose, with surprised ease. Shi Fen's suspicions grew, he had never seen a child as young as this boy master that pose so quickly and effortlessly, he must be a rival's student, come to make a fool of him.

Shi Fen struck, punching his fists towards the boy, two medium sized boulders flew from the earth towards the boy. The boy stepped back, crossing his arms, a wall of earth rising in front of him. With two quick punches the wall splintered, its shards returning to Shi Fen. His hands darting like a buzzard-wasp Shi Fen broke the shards before he could come to harm. He spun, swinging a foot out in a wide arc, and a cloud of dust obscured the battlefield. The boy was blind, unable to see, and he payed the price, the ground beneath him turning to sand. He had sunk knee deep into the earth before it returned to solid form, trapping him. Through the cloud walked Shi Fen.

"What is your name, boy." He spat.

"B-b-beruk, Master" stammered the boy, not understanding the scope of the situation.

"Who do you work for? Tell me." spat Shi Fen as he grabbed the neck Beruk.

"Nobody, Master, I don't know what you're talking about." replied Beruk fearfully.

"I don't believe you," sneered Shi Fen, "This a beginner's class, which you clearly are not, who trained you, and why are you here?"

"N-n-nobody trained me, I'm self-taught, b-b-but my father decided it was time for me to learn from a real master. I swear I didn't know I was better than a beginner, there aren't any benders in my family to compare myself to!" replied Beruk.

"You expect me to believe these lies. You have the posture and ability of an advanced bender, nobody can self-teach to that level. Who do you work for?" shot back Shi Fen.

"I swear, I don't work for anybody, I'm only ten," replied Beruk, close to tears at this point.

Shi Fen studied the boy for several minutes. It was true that it would be unlikely for one so young to be a spy, yet it was just as unlikely that the boy achieved this level of proficiency without training.

Suddenly, a thought popped into his head. It had been ten years, the boy was the right age, of the right nation. It was ludicrous to consider, the odds on this happening were astronomical. Yet, if what the boy said was true, Shi Fen could only determine one possible answer. At this conclusion Shi Fen's cunning mind set to work, the opportunity this could provide him, the fame! He would run the risk of Beruk being a spy, based on one solitary hope, that this ten year old boy was the new, reincarnated Avatar.


	2. Chapter 1 - The Avatar (Book 1)

Chapter Two - The Avatar

The warm noon sun beat down on Beruk's back as he began the next drill. Master Shi Fen had been pushing him hard these last few months, and he hadn't even been given a respite on his birthday.

He remembered waking up, the sound of his mother cooking breakfast downstairs, the strange feeling that came on every birthday, of being another year older, another year closer to the magic eighteen, when he would finally be an adult.

Walking downstairs and blearily rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, the smell of Beruk's favourite meal, sticky rice and bison meat, filling his nostrils.

"There he is, my birthday boy!" exclaimed Beruk's mother as she say him.

"How does it feel to be sixteen son, it's a big number, Avatar's are discovered on their sixteenth birthdays," said Beruk's father.

"Yeah it feels great dad, I'm just about to go off and begin my Avatar journey, learn the elements, save the world, all the stuff," chuckled Beruk, laughing at the ridiculousness of him being the Avatar.

"Well, no matter if you're the Avatar or not, you're still my baby, and you had better eat quickly or you'll be late for training," smiled Beruk's mother.

Beruk glanced at the sun dial, and baulked, training started in thirty minutes! He wolfed down his breakfast, grimacing at the thought of not being able to savour his mother's cooking, and gathered his gear, before sprinting out the door.

Beruk ran down the quite main street, his little village of Kaishi had never been one for tourists or early mornings, it was a small farming community, and Beruk was one of only ten benders in town.

Unluckily for him, Master Shi Fen's dojo wasn't in Kaishi, it was five kilometres away in the neighbouring town of Padon, the larger and more populous alternative to Beruk's sleepy little backwater. The five mile distance between the two towns had kept Beruk fitter than most boys his age. He was built hard and solid, not as bulky as the typical earthbender, with huge bulging muscles, but large enough that nobody dared hassle him. The other benefit of the run was the impact it had on Beruk's fitness, running ten kilometres a day for six years had given Beruk outstanding level's of endurance, it was his greatest strength in a fight, where others would begin to tire, their bending slowly losing speed and power, Beruk seemed to fight on with limitless energy, this wasn't the case of course, Beruk had simply learned how to pace himself, he traded the disadvantage of never fighting at full strength, for the benefit of being able to fight for longer at a more sustainable level.

Despite his late start Beruk made it to the dojo with barely a minute to spare before the start of class, panting hard he took his customary place in the back corner, Beruk wasn't really a people person.

The class was roughly halfway through, Beruk in the middle of a series of arduous drills, when three men, riding ostrich-horses, arrived at the gate. Ordering them to continue Master Shi Fen walked over and engaged in a quiet discussion with the strangers. Sneaking glances at them Beruk noticed continued gestures in his direction.

Breaking off the conversation the leader of the three men headed towards Beruk, and began speaking directly to him.

"On this day sixteen years ago, the beloved Avatar Hanroq passed into the void, his spirit was reincarnated into a child of the Earth nation. As a child born on the exact day Avatar Hanroq perished we have watched you closely for sixteen years. Unbeknown to you, we have employed a series of tests to determine whether you were the Avatar, and we have found sufficient evidence to determine you so. On this day, we monks of the Gaoling temple hereby proclaim you the Avatar reincarnated. We welcome your guidance, Avatar Beruk."


End file.
